Matte Iru
by Professor Pajamas
Summary: Despite her sempai's not arriving, Azusa remains committed to the Light Music Club, and waits. But when a certain over-affectionate senior arrives, what can happen? Listen while you read: "Waiting" by CAKE.


Ah, I'm back. But this time in K-ON!, really the only manga I've read that doesn't have some weird fantasy element, just everyday life. I love that.

So, this little one-shot was thrown together in around an hour during the time when I'm falling asleep, so be calm if it *ahem* sucks. I loosely based the beginning of this fic on the song "Waiting" by CAKE, so if you want to listen while you read, there's the song.

I do not own anything from K-ON! or the song.

-Matte iru-

The music room was a deathly quiet. It was unusual, the silence on a Friday afternoon. Normally by this time the tea had been consumed and the snacks had been eaten, chattering died down and replaced with the sound of a band.

Not today. Of course, the club room wasn't completely empty. One lone girl, the blue-haired junior Azusa Nakano, sat mute. She however slightly enjoyed the solitude. It gave the time to ponder her self-worth, and how much she really understood about herself.

Tired of the two subjects being jumbled about in her subconcious, Azusa peered out the window and over the school walls, thinking if it would just be better to leave. But, she had to stay for her sempai's.

So instead, she unpacked some of her bag, and pulled out a thermos of soup. Grabbing a spoon from the cupboard, the guitarist ate the leftovers, but all the while knew it was nowhere near as good as the sweets Mugi had.

xXxXx

Azusa propped her head up and groggily checked the time. Another half hour had passed, being asleep for the whole time, and still no sign of the other members.

While waking herself up completely, the kohai began to slear up the mess she had left out before she had dosed off, and once finished, poured herself a glass of water.

No sooner than the moment she sat back down, the door burst open. Ui entered, dragging her clearly irritated sister behind her. Azusa shot up and proceeded to greet her two friends.

"Ui-chan! Yui-sempai!" she exclaimed, bowing. Ui gave a friendly hello, while the senior gave a more, "friendly", greeting.

"Azu~nyan!" she yelled joyfully, embracing her fellow guitarist in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you!" Azusa agreed with her sempai and addressed her classmate.

"Where was she?" Azusa gasped. Ui laughed.

"She was at home. I walked in and saw her lazing around, so, being the sister I am, promptly dragged her sorry ass over here. Sorry Azusa-san, Onee-chan is very forgetful."

"I've noticed." her classmate muttered.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Azusa couldn't breathe, and the two underclassmen had to pry the over-affectionate musician off of her.

With that task completed, Ui left for home, and the two girls were left to their lonesome.

"I _need_ some of Mugi-chan's sweets..." Yui complained feebly. Azusa sighed in response.

"I have a pack of cookies and I can brew us some tea? Will that work for you sempai?" Her fellow guitarist nodded.

Within ten minutes Yui was happily munching on cookies and sipping freshly brewed tea. Azusa could only hope that this would give her the energy to actually play her instrument.

"This is wonderful Azu~nyan!" she complimented once she finished drinking the tea. "Just like Mugi-chan's!" Azusa blushed at the comment.

"Y-you really think so sempai?" A nod. "Thank you!" she finished, grinning from ear to ear.

xXxXx

When Yui finished, Azusa unzipped her case, pulled Muttan out, and began to practice on her own. She was about to tell Yui to join her, but instead got a couch full of sleeping senior. Smiling, she approached her friend.

As she drew closer, she heard Yui begin to mutter her thoughts.

"Azu~nyan..." the sleeping girl reached her arms out, like she was getting a hug. "I love you..." Yui was smiling now.

Azusa went into a panic. 'Should I tell her? She said that _she_ loves me, so why can't I answer? She's just dreaming!' Dismissing the enigma of her mind at the moment, she threw caution to the wind and replied.

"I do too Yui-se... Y-Yui-chan." The sleeping girl grinned to up to her ears and wrapped her arms around her kohai's neck, and pulled herin for a kiss.

"When they broke apart, Yui opened her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping Azu~nyan."

Before Azusa could react she was yanked back into her sempai's lips, and completely dismissed the idea of practicing.

xXxXx

Hey everyone, The Professor here. So here ends another story, but I definetely plan to write a sequel to this, or maybe a parallel to where Ritsu and Mio where... One can only wonder! Like always, reviews are appreciated, I really would like to know how my readers feel about what I've written. I still consider myself fairly new to writing, despite my year or so of experience. And anon reviews are accepted.


End file.
